


Scream at my past & Weep for my future

by AkitoRedFang



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Orphan Stiles, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Tattooed Stiles, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkitoRedFang/pseuds/AkitoRedFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At age seven Stiles mother dies, soon after his father looses his job as the Sheriff of Beacon Hills only to become an insufferable drunk. Growing up was hard for young Stiles Stilinski, being beaten black and blue until age ten . At age ten everything changed, Stiles became an orphan.</p><p>With his mothers death and now his fathers murder on his mind how will a now 16 year old Stiles Stilinski make it through this life without a little help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cameron Gregg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cameron+Gregg).



> So this fic is feels city just warning.  
> And if self-harm rubs you the wrong way you should not read this TRIGGER WARNINGS HERE!! I know self-harm can be personal to some from my own experiences.  
> Stay safe, bros.  
> I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO POST A WHOLE LOT WHAT WITH WORK AND ALL BUT I CAN ALWAYS DO MY BEST. I LOVE YOU ALL SO LETS GET STARTED CAUSE I KNOW MOST DON'T READ THESE (don't worry I usually don't XD)

The sun rose, warming Stiles bare back through the window. Stiles groaned and mashed his face into his pillow harder, refusing to wake up and face the day but of coarse just like clockwork (HA!) his alarm sounded.  _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-_ Stiles tossed the alarm clock across the room in a fit of sleepless rage before sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

Stiles stood and stared at himself in the mirror. He stared at his most recent tattoo on his collarbone. _September 13th 2004,_ it read. The day his mother died of breast cancer. Stiles sighed as he lazily pulled on his clothes before running downstairs to take a piss. He went through the tedious routine of greeting every person he passed on the way to the bathroom, the same as every day. Just another morning at the Beacon Hills Orphanage.

After finishing up in the bathroom Stiles checked in with the front desk for daily news.

"Morning, Melissa." Stiles smiled.

Stiles watched the olive skinned woman look up at him from behind her dark curls, she smiled fondly. "Morning, Stiles." She looked back down at her files.

"Hows Scott?" Stiles peered over the desk.

"Fine, probably headed to school, just like you should be doing." She looked up at Stiles.

He laughed. "Don't worry I'm headed out."

"You better be." She pointed her pen at him as he made his way to the door, he walked outside and shut it behind him quietly.

Stiles got into his jeep and sat for a while, he looked at the orphanage. A wave of sadness flooding over him, most kids had parents, even foster parents. But he just had this, a government-funded orphanage because no one wanted to adopt a 16 year old boy in Beacon Hills. Stiles breathed deep and he backed out of the parking-lot slowly.

No way was he going to school today.

* * *

 

Stiles came to a stop just outside of Beacon Hills. He parked his car and he stepped out, heading into the forest. Once under the shade of the trees Stiles pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

Yes, he knew smoking was bad. Yes, he knew it caused cancer. No, he didn't care. Not much seemed to matter to him anymore, if he died, he died, that was it. The only people that would possibly miss him would be Ms. McCall and Scott but he wasn't even sure if Scott would care anymore, what with him being stuck so far up Allison Argent's ass these days.

Stiles trudged through the forest slowly, lost in his thoughts before looking up ans seeing someone approaching. Stiles quickly put the cigarette out and watched the man approach. He stopped.

"This is private property." He glared.

Stiles looked around, unsure of what to say.

"Turn around and go back." The man grunted.

"I, uh...sure." Stiles stuttered as he walked backwards slowly. Once he was far enough away he turned with his back facing the man.

That was odd.

Stiles got into his jeep once more and sighed, he glanced at the time. 12:00am. Damn. How long had he walked? Stiles shrugged, wondering how else to preoccupy his time today of all days.

September 13th 2014.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so huh...I know its been a long time and I am sorry for that but I am hoping to finish this. So get ready cause I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS FIC. I've been all over Omgle lately getting creative juices flowing and am now in a semi-long term RP/ Co Op fic via Email. So, really excited about that.  
> lolololololol my birthday is September 7th so shower me with the gift of love xD  
> ...  
> ..  
> Just kidding (not really)  
> read on

 

 

      Stiles spent the anniversary of his mothers death in a mixture of sadness, nicotine, and anger.  
Hours after meeting the admittedly handsome stranger in the woods he decided to head over to the cemetery; as he stared down at the tomb stone of _'_ _Claudia M. Stilinski. a loving wife and caring mother'_ he just felt like he was applying salt to his already gaping emotional wounds.

He sighed and sat in front of the grey stone. "Hi, mom." He said shakily. He started with that every year and it never got easier.  
"I- um...I'm doing fine. The orphanage stinks, school sucks and I miss you but other than that and possibly the soul crushing depression, I'm doing just perfect..."

Stiles paused, wishing, waiting for an answer that would never come. Tears built up in his eyes, making them glossy and his lashes wet.  
"Sometimes I want to join you. Ya' know? I mean, I don't know what's stopping me but I get scared when I try."

He pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes when the tears started to fall, he let out a dry sob and rocked back and fourth in the grass. He missed her, she was the glue that held everything together. She was the reason his father used to smile and after she died life became slow and grey. Sometimes he would wake up to his father stumbling into his room yelling, "You killed her! You killed her and I don't want you any more! Why do you stay? Why do you sit there and mock me?" before John would grab his leg and yank him out of bed. Stiles' head would collide with the floor, hard and then his father would continue to kick his ribs, kick his face and slam his fists down on Stiles' chest until he saw Stiles was beaten thoroughly. After that John would usually stumble back out of the room, slam the door and pass out on his bed, a bottle of Jack Daniels in hand. And even after all that, after all John said and did Stiles still made himself get up. He got up so he could go into his dad's room, take his father's boots off, lift his legs and throw the sheets over his body, and sometimes clean the broken glass bottle from the floor when John decided to let it go in his sleep.

 

Stiles stood, still crying. He let those memories haunt him one last time before he dried his eyes and walked back to his Jeep. Once inside he pulled a bottle of Jack Daniels from the glove compartment and popped three Xanax and took three long swigs of the whiskey.

About two thirds of the bottle later Stiles passes out, still parked in front of the cemetery.

 

 

* * *

 

    When Stiles awoke it was dark but he wasn't in the Jeep, he was in his bed.   
The Orphanages bed. He thought bitterly.  
He sat up and picked his phone up off the counter, 1:27AM September 14th. God, he slept from 2:00PM to 1:27AM the next day, although it wasn't that surprising. He took ADHD meds, sometimes to access. He took Xanax, definitely to access and whatever the hell else he could get his hands on that day.

He stood, still sceptical about about how he got back so he went downstairs to see if Melissa was up at the desk at this hour.  
As he came down the stairs he saw that, in fact, she was still working. she looked up from her work and frowned at him.

"Stiles, why the hell were you out so late?" She asked firmly.

He stood awkwardly, unsure of just how much she knew. "I was just visiting mom.."

Melissa looked up at him with a sympathetic look. "Stiles, I know the thirteenth is always a hard time for you but you have to be more careful. Your just lucky that nice man brought you home when he did." She smiled and started typing away at the files she had been sifting through.

"wait, what? Nice man? Who the fuck got me here?" Stiles braced his palms on the counter in surprise.

 "Language." She gave him and look and he looked down sheepishly. She sighed.   
"He didn't give us his name, just came in saying he saw you passed out in your Jeep around ten thirty and brought you here. He said he was an old friend. I thought you might have known him."

Stiles eyes got wide. "No. No I only have one friend and that's Scott! What did he look like? How do you know he didn't rape me??" He leaned over the desk and into Melissa McCall's face, she was not impressed.

She rolled her big brown eyes. "I don't know. Dark hair, about yay tall, greenish eyes. He was cute." She shrugged.

Stiles remembered the stranger from before, it had to be him, the description was perfect. He didn't know if he felt grateful or scared though, How did that man know he was from the orphanage? why would he take him home in the first place? He couldn't figure it out but even so he decided not to tell Melissa.  
"Oh uh, yeah. Now I know who your talking about thats....um...Miguel." 

"Miguel?"

"Yes! Miguel! He's Danny's cousin, you know Danny from school, right?" Stiles said quickly, attempting to hide his nervousness.

"Oh well, okay. Whatever you say." She gave Stiles a knowing smile and stood. "I'm going to get to bed. You should to."

Stiles sighed as he watched her walk further and further away and just as he thought she was going to be out of sight she turned. "Say hi, to Miguel for me." She laughed as she disappeared down the opposite hallway.

Stiles huffed. Fucking Miguel.


End file.
